Kudo's Confession
by Shuichi55
Summary: When Kudo and Rikuo are sent on a mission, secrets must be revealed, but is Kudo up to sharing his?
1. Chapter 1

Kudo opened his eyes, finding himself laying in a bed not his own. He looked around the room for any familiar surroundings, as he brushed the hair out of his eyes and began sitting up. Shifting his postition, he felt the edge of the bed, and the the feel of the cold hard floor, as he fell with a loud thump hitting the floor. He began standing up, but then stopped, as he seen a vision, the same one that he seen in the theater, the same one that he seen when he sometimes touched...RIKUO! Running out of the room, he passed Kekei's room, and seen a tall dark figure with glasses staring down at him; Saiga He thought to himself, then stopped to knock on the door. Saiga looked up when he heard the knock and let go of Kekei's waist, "Hey there Kudo baby. Suprised you woke up so early." He put his arms around Kudos's shoulders and leaned his head on top of them, whispering in his ear, he began to taunt Kudo, "I bet you did that on purpose, just so you could be with Rikuo, huh? Did ya?" Kudo blushed as he glared at Saiga. Preying Saiga off, Kudo went over to Kekei, "What's he mean?"

"He means, that I had to carry you home, Kudo. And your fat and heavy." Rikuo smirked at his own quirkiness as he stepped towards Kudo, who kept flinching back towars Saiga. "Well, it's not my fault you have weak arms and think that a LEAF IS FAT TOO!" Kudo bumped into Saiga, who wrapped his hand around Kudo's waist, "Now now, baby boy, no need to get huffy." Kudo's eyes widened at the feel of Saiga's hand around his waist, gripping onto him, "G-Go hold Kekei like this! NOT ME!" He squirmed away, but foolishly failed as Saiga pulled him closer, "Come now, I'm only teasing you." He looked at Kekei, hiding behind the shades that only showed black to viewers, but the world to him. Smiling Kekei wrapped his arm around Saiga's, "Well, it seems that he has taken this joke too far, and make Kudo-kun cry invisible tears." Kudo glared at him for a minute, then sulked in his own pitty. "Anyway, boys I have a mission for you."

"I'll do it!"

Rikuo shook his head in shame, knowing that whatever job is done, only causes pain to him more than Kudo, "Last time I had to carry you home, and that was yesterday..."

"Well, thats not my fault. I bet it was yours." Rikuo stared at him lifting an eyebrow as Saiga watched in amusment.They looked at Kekei nonchalantly, who just smiled at them.

"Ok, the mission is..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rikuo groaned, trying to block out the constant complaining coming from Kudo, "It's not fair! You get the easy part, I get the part where I have to be..in..I can't even say it! Kakei can be so-"

"Kazahaya!" Rikuo toned in angrily, "You accepted this job before even listening to Kakei's words. It is **your** fault that you have to do this." Silently Kudo hung his head in both aggrivasion and shame. The words of Kakei's mission echoeing through his head.

* * *

"Okay boys, your mission is that of a simple one. You must go to this old abondoned mansion for me and retrieve a dress that is locked in a chest. Here is the key to that chest."

"That's all we have to do?" Kudo beamed at him trying to hold in his joy.

"No, that's only the beginning. Kudo-kun, that dress will fit you perfectly." Kudo's face dropped, as anger built up in it. Ignoring Rikuo, Kakei continued, handing Rikuo two pieces of paper, "These are two tickets for you both. You must go on the 'Santana, High Fly' cruise. Kudo you must go as a girl, and pretend tobe Rikuo's girlfriend. There you must find a book, inside that book is a letter. You must bring that letter to me." Rikuo nodded acceptingly.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DRESS UP AS A GIRL!" Kudo swong his hands around, in his usual Kudo fit.

"Because, Rikuo has broad shoulders and manly hips, while you have slender shoulders and such a girlish figure." Kudo's mouth dropped. Saiga walked over putting his arm around Kudo:

"It only makes you more attractive to _people._" He glanced at Rikuo lifting his eyebrows and smiling contently at him. Kudo pushed him off, walking out the door with Rikuo following...

* * *

Rikuo lightly hit Kudo's head, "Stop zoning. We're here." Kudo looked up at the abandoned mansion. Pieces of its sides were beginning to fall off, and you could see vines cralling up the house. Rikuo pushed the door open stepping back for anything that may jump out at him. Nothing happened, as the doors flapped open.

"Well, let's go, Kudo. This is your dress after all..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kudo quivered at the sound of the creak, as he slowly climbed the steps. "Y'know, it wouldn't kill you to walk faster." Rikuo was behind him waiting impatiently for him to walk faster. "We do have a timed schedule to go by." He looked at Kudo who was just glaring down at him, "Get a move on!" He shoved his hands into Kudos' back, which so he thought had reluctantly made him move up a step, but soon realized that it failed as he fell backwards. Rikuo's eyes widened as he caught hold of Kudo. Wrapping his hands firmly around his waist he scowled at him, "You can't do anything without trying to kill yourself can you?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't pushed me, we wouldn't be in..this...situation..." They looked down at Rikuo's hand. Rikuo blushed loosening his grip.

"Well..you fell so I..uh..Kakei wouldn't be happy with me if I killed you." Kudo grabbed the side railings and pulled himself up. Occasionally, as Kudo walked up the steps, he would look back at Rikuo:

Why did Rikuo blush? Could he l-... Kudo cut himself off as he reached the top of the steps and stared at the chest that just lay there so plainly, right in the middle of the walk. "Uh...Rikuo..is that our box?"

Rikuo walked over to the chest and began to fiddle with the lock for a few seconds until it opened. Dust poured out as he opened it, flowing into his eyes causing him to cough. He stepped back a bit, trying to refrain from coughing, and awaited the dust to cease. "How old is this thing?"

Kudo shrugged, stepping closer to the box. He peered inside, and at the bottom of the chest laid a blue dress, covered in the remaining specks of dust that didn't fly out when it was first opened. Kudo picked up the dress and began to shake it off. "Well...here it is." Hiding his shame, Kudo folded the dress into a small ball and began heading down the steps, when a small envelope fell out. Rikuo picked it up and began to read it out loud:

Thank you for picking up your first required half of the mission. Next as you know is the ship. Remember to enjoy yourselves and if there's anything you want to get off your chests, on that boat would be the time. Especially for you Kudo-kun.

Rikuo looked at Kudo who was blushing, as he stared down at the ground, "J..Just keep reading it." Rikuo shook his head and continued reading:

Confessions must be said before the finding of the letter, and you must NOT open that letter until you are with Saiga and I. Remember to do this job thoroughly and also to have fun. And this may be your only chance to confess the things you need to boys. 

Kakei and Saiga

"So..let me get this straight." Rikuo began putting the letter back into the envelope, "They were here..went into the box..and still sent us on this mission. And what confessions do you have, there Kudo?"

"I don't know what your talking about. Come on though. We have to get going." Quickly Kudo headed out the door in deep thought, does Kakei-san know? He looked at Rikuo as he got into the car, He couldn't. Even Rikuo doesn't know..

"Ready?"

"What?" Kudo looked at him, as Rikuo awoke him from his thoughts and into the reality of the real world.

"Are you ready to leave?" Rikuo looked at him awaiting his response.

"Uh..yeah..sure. Whenever you are." And with that they drove off, heading towards part two of their mission, and something that could change them both for life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rikuo pulled up to the boat dock. They both stared at the large boat as he shut the cars' engine. The boat his two floors, and of course the deck. You could see lights in various rooms and here a crowd of people on the top. Rikuo looked out into the ocean, awaiting his partner to finish changing. The tides were hitting against the boat making it sway slightly, and this began to entrance Rikuo. Bringing his mind into a clear blank.

Inside the car, Kudo managed to put the dress on. And just as he did, memories held within the dress encased him. He froze seeing them in his mind, a TV played in the background you heard a young girl crying:

_An accident occurred tonight on the __South Highway__. A young man in his early twenties, Ryo Kurosawa, was hit in his SUV by an ongoing truck driver. The driver of SUV died instantly. The driver of the truck, Eiri Asota, is being held for further questioning._

_"No...Ryo..." The young girl began to breath heavily, "I...I never got to tell you...that...I...love you." The phone began to ring as the last words she said whispered out into the receiver. "Hello?" She managed to choke out._

_"Hello, I'm Detective Lawsenor. I have some bad news and I'll need you to come down to the hospital for some questioning for me" She began to cry even harder as Kudo came back into his own world..._

Rikuo was tapping on his head, "You ok?" Kudo looked up at him half nodding, as he stepped out of the car. The dress was about knee length on him and it was a silvery blue that shined against the moonlight sky. "I look like a freak." Staring down at the ground, Kudo crossed his hands over his chest.

"Nah...you look good." Rikuo tilted his head and gave a half smile towards Kudo. On the deck, people were dancing to the beat of the music, and around them hung lanterns that were tied to wire strings. It seems as though the lanterns were floating.

"Can I help you?" A worker on the ship same, as he stared at Kudo in is girly get-up. Rikuo looked from Kudo to the worker, remembering what Kakei had told him.

"Uh...yes, my girlfriend and I have tickets for this boat." Rikuo handed the worker the tickets. The worker stood there for a minute looking at Kudo:

"Um...Sure. Right this way." The worker led them to a room on the second floor, "Here we are." As Rikuo and Kudo walked in, the worker left, shutting the door behind him. Kudo laid down on one of the beds, and put is hands behind his head, as Rikuo sat down next to him.

"So, Rikuo, what do we do now? We have to make this convincing."


	5. Chapter 5

Kudo looked out into the ocean. The breeze blew his hair into his eyes several times, angering him. Finally admitting the wind defeat, he went into his room. When he walked in, he found Rikuo sitting on his bed and reading. "What are you doing?" Rikuo looked up from his book at the unsuited question.

"I could ask you the same thing." Rikuo said folding his page and closing the book, "Where have you been all night?" Kudo looked at him hesitantly for a second.

"I was out on the deck, why?" Rikuo clasped his hands together and started twirling his thumbs.

"Well, we're still on the mission you know." Rikuo regained himself and stood up, "You shouldn't be running around flirting with girls you don't even know."

'As if...' Kudo thought to himself for half a second, "If the ocean wind is considered a girl than yes I was flirting! You **always** assume the worst of me." Kudo started heading towards the door, to feel Rikuo grab his hand.

"I wasn't assuming the worst of your actions...but your feelings. I don't want to see you getting involved with anybody but -mumbles-" Rikuo looked down trying to hide his face.

"What?" Kudo cocked his head, "You mumbled that last part." Someone knocked on the door, breaking the silence that seemed to last forever. "Hello?" Kudo cracked the door open.

"This ship is filled with mystery and truth. It is said that truth is revealed within this boat and happiness and pain come when our journey departs to the time it ends." The man who knocked, had black hair, and blue eyes, and he was wearing a black tux that had a red tie on it. He began to venture away from their room as he said his last words, "Remember that, Kudo."

"What?" Kudo ran out into the hallway, "HEY? What do u mean? And how do you know my name?" His voice lowered as he entered his room again. "Weird. Kakei's mission's are so crazy aren't they...Rikuo?" Rikuo was now lying down and his face had small red streaks flowing from under his eyes down to his chin. "..What's the matter?" Kudo stepped closer feeling Rikuo's pain in his own heart. Rikuo rolled over trying to ignore Kudo's every move.

"Just...Go away..." Kudo's heart felt like it had sunk down to his feet, and slowly, he moped to the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Kudo leaned on the railings, lost in his own thoughts. "Hey there." A voice called out into Kudo's ear.

'Rikuo?' He looked up expecting his much taller partner, but found a young girl no taller than him standing before him. "Hey."

"What's got ya down there sweetie?" She smoothed her hand through Kudo's hair, and looked back at a turn on the boat and winked in its general direction. Kudo looked on the ground and saw a shadow of a man formed on the bottom.

"Gotta go." He ran in the direction of the shadow, which disappeared fast at the site of him coming closer. He followed closely behind, but couldn't recognize the man for he was wearing a brown what looked like suede cowboy hat. He reached his hand out, grabbing the taller mans hand, "YOU, what were you-" He stopped recognizing the face that looked down at him. In a lighter tone of voice, he spoke again, "It's **you**"


	6. Chapter 6

"Saiga!" Kudo growled annoyed, but also surprised

Saiga took his hat off, and slightly hung his head in what little shame he had. He looked up, his glasses still on, never off. "Well, I must say, Kudo you found me out, but don't tell Rikuo ok?" Saiga grabbed Kudo and began pulling him in the opposite direction of his room. Kudo forced his arm free and followed quietly. When they got to the room, Kakei looked up from his stack of papers.

"Kudo-kun!" He looked from Saiga to Kudo several times. "Saiga...I told you not to get found out." For the first time, Kudo seen Saiga get scolded by his boyfriend.

"He chased me. Rikuo doesn't know though. Kudo keep quiet about this and please go to back to your room. I need to discuss stuff with Saiga-san." Kudo nodded and walked away, forgetting about the last words Rikuo had told him that made him leave.

Kudo opened the door, hiding the info that he knew deep inside of him. He looked around, but the room was empty. He searched desperately for a note, but none was to be found. While searching through Rikuo's suitcases, he heard a door creak fully open, "While you're in there Kudo, I'll take my clothes." Kudo's eyes widened at the sound of Rikuo's voice and he whipped himself around knocking the suitcase over, as well as everything in it.

"Where the heck were you?" He stared at Rikuo, who had a towel tied tightly around his waist.

"Well, I do shower." Rikuo retaliated smugly. He leaned over Kudo and grabbed his clothes, "I'll take these, but since you spilled them, you have to wash the other clothes that are left over." Kudo snarled at him trying to repress his anger inside, as he stampeded out the door, leaving Rikuo laughing in the clear dust.

Kudo mumbled as he put the clothes into the bucket. "Why do I have to hand wash this! Can't they give me a washer! "His anger soon faded fully away and he was singing as he added the soap into the bucket, and began scrubbing the clothes. When he was done, he hung them up to dry and headed back to his room.

"Rikuo" Kudo walked in talking in a musical voice higher than his own. Rikuo lifted an eyebrow, and then went back to his book, yet again. A few seconds later he looked up, realizing something:

"Kudo, where's the dress?" Kudo looked down at his normal clothes.

"Kake-I mean, it ripped so, I'm getting one of the girls on the boat to sew it up for me."

"Don't bother." Rikuo said nonchalantly, "I like you better in your own clothes." Rikuo gasped realizing something that he didn't think Kudo did, "It...uh... suits your stupidity and lack of taste." Kudo looked at him, realizing his first hint, and began playing along with his cover-up line.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE FINE TASTE!" Rikuo smiled, obviously please with his cover-up. 'Maybe I should- No maybes, I will!' Kudo took a deep breath, "Rikuo? Can I tell you something?" Rikuo looked at him confused.

"Sure." Kudo took another deep breath not sure if what he was about to say would be okay, or if he would be left in the dirt, but he took the dive no matter what the cause. He sat down next to Rikuo. He looked into his eyes and took one last breath:

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

To Kudo the words seemed too echoed around the room. Rikuo stared at him, first considering what to say, and then deciding how to say it. "Well...you see the thing is...I-" Kudo felt his heart shatter into pieces at the mere words he had just spoken

"Don't bother saying it, I know." Kudo tried to hold in the tears, but couldn't. They started falling down his face, and burning his skin, as he headed to the door.

"I love you too." Rikuo's voice called out to Kudo before he even turned the knob fully around.  
"What?" Kudo wiped his eyes, and turned facing Rikuo. Rikuo smiled, motioning his hand for Kudo to come over. Kudo followed the motion as if in a trance. He sat down at the foot of the bed. Rikuo smiled moving closer and put his arm around Kudo's waist, and one around his shoulders.

"I said I love you." Rikuo whispered into Kudo's ear, making him turn redder than he already was.

"Thank you..." Kudo was crying again, this time, tears of joy.

"Oh, and don't change into the dress again. I don't care if people know, I mean look at Saiga and Kakei." Kudo thought for a minute, then pulled away from Rikuo's grip and grabbing on to his hand. He pulled him through the door and in the same direction that he had come from not even a half hour ago.

"Kakei? Saiga?" Kudo knocked on the door, loudly yelling out to them. Rikuo had his hands around Kudo's waist trying to pull him back.

"Kudo...Their not here, they're back at the drug store!" Saiga opened the door with a smile on his face, as Rikuo let go sending Kudo flying into Saiga.

"Whoa, now, now Kudo. Did you miss me that much?" He stroked Kudo's hair like a cat, and laughed manically. Rikuo pushed his way through and grabbed Kudo for the ride.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kakei looked up from his paperwork, his hair seemed more frizzed than it was the last time, and Kakei looked stressed. He roughly rubbed his hand through his hair causing the reason for the frizz.

"Uh...well you see, we decided we needed a vacation." Saiga looked at Kakei not believing his lie himself, nor did he play along with it.

"Just tell them the truth Kakei." Kakei nodded and continued, this time with the truth:

"Okay, this was a phony mission. We snuck on here while you were getting the dress." Kudo's face turned redder as he heard the words leave Kakei's mouth.

"Then why the heck did I wear that dress!" Rikuo shook his head in shame of his new boyfriend's outburst.

"Because, it gave you bad memories of the girl that didn't tell the one she loved. Therefore, it got rid of your fears to tell Rikuo the truth." Saiga piped in, as he hung on Kakei's shoulders:

"And it opened up your blind spot." Kakei smiled, and grabbed onto Saiga's hand. Saiga pulled Kakei back onto the couch and stood in front of him.

"So are you two an item now?" Saiga looked over at Rikuo who nodded, smiling, "Good, than Kudo come sit here, no questions either." Kudo shrugged sitting down next to Kakei. Saiga walked over to Rikuo and began whispering in his ear. Kakei and Kudo shrugged not knowing what they were saying.

Rikuo nodded walking over to Kudo, "Ready Saiga?" Saiga nodded, as he stared into Kakei's eyes.

"I don't trust you..." Kudo tried to push further back in the couch, but failed. Rikuo and Saiga leaned in and kissed their boyfriends on the lips causing them both to turn beat red in surprise. Casually the kissed back and looked at each other.

"I guess it's the black haired guys against the blondes, huh?" Kudo giggled as he gave Rikuo a hug.

"I guess so"

* * *

Afterward: Back At the Drug Store: Rikuo pulled his hand away from Kudo's waist and pulled the medicine out of his hand and placing it on the top shelf that Kudo was too short to reach. Kudo smiled clinging onto Rikuo's arm.  
"They remind me of us in the beginning." Kakei said casually looking up at Saiga.  
"Yep, they truly do." In the distance, Rikuo was tickling Kudo in the middle of the isle.  
"Not a phony this time, but" Saiga looked at Kakei confused, "Watch this." Kakei walked over to the newest couple of the drug store, "Hey, boys, I have a mission for you boys. Want it?" Kudo looked up holding onto Rikuo's hand to stop him from continuing to tickle.  
"Sure!" Kudo smiled not thinking any of his past missions through. Rikuo sighed, loosening his grip on Kudo's waist:  
"Here we go again"

* * *

After talk: Thanks to those of you who read this, and to those who replied. I hope you guys liked this fic. I tried to make the characters themselves as best I could. Hope to see you guys in my next fic. 


End file.
